


Premonition?

by deutschistklasse



Series: Salvage Universe [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bato is a Dog, Gen, Zuko is an Angry Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Bato had a very weird dream about an angry kitten and a ship full of dogs the night before he returned to the crew.
Series: Salvage Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905865
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1150





	Premonition?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> I blame MuffinLance and her tumblr. It's full of weird ideas that are waiting to be written.

Bato somehow knew that he was asleep and dreaming but he couldn’t influence what he was experiencing. His dream was weird, devoid of any sense. 

It began with him transforming into an Siberian Husky. No, he never heard of simple dogs or places like Siberia, still he knew what that must be. He was lost on a ship, it’s maze-like hallways disorienting and unsettling him. 

He was searching desperately for his pack, hearing their bark and sometimes even seeing them but never reaching their kennel. After looking for them seemingly for hours and hours he was all of a sudden among them. They were all waiting for him: his best friend and leader of the pack, Hakoda the Rottweiler, healer Kustaa the St. Bernard, Tuluk the Anatolian Sheperd, Ranalok the Hungarian Kuvasz, Aake the Doberman, Panuk the young Boxer and even Toklo the Labrador puppy were greeting him with enthusiasm.

What began as a joyful reunion quickly became a nightmare. After he entered his den a savage Bombay kitten hissed at him. Their pack was hunting feral cats, so why was that angry kitten in his bed? He tried to intimidate the little usurper by growling at it but the cat got even more irritated and swiped at him. It’s tiny claws got caught in his nose making him howl in pain. 

He tried to dislodge it by shaking his head and jumping around but the kitten held fast. He tried to throw it down or in a wall but the cat sprung on his back shredding it with his little but lethal claws. His howls of pain and roars of anger were met with lolling tongues and laughing muzzles. Even Aake, the most cat-hating dog in the pack was watching his struggle with amusement. His pleas for help were widely ignored. Why, why were they so passive when he, their friend and the leader’s second was attacked by a wild furball? 

At last he managed to shake the little menace off. He tried to take a step towards the kitten wanting to punish it but he was in an unpleasant surprise. Hakoda got between him and the kitten, Toklo and Panuk were growling at him and Kustaa was trying to treat the cat! It wasn’t even injured like him! Aake, Ranalok and Tuluk were just watching him disapprovingly. They were treating him like he was the villain but were they explaining what was going on here? No, they didn’t even warned him in advance.

The kitten recovered fast. It’s furious yowls were frightening and causing him a very severe headache. When it sprang at him again, Bato jumped back. Quite literally. An awake and confused Bato rubbed his smarting nape. What a dream! He blamed it entirely on his hearty dinner. 

His thoughts turned to Hakoda and his crew. How should he say to them that Katara and Sokka ran away with the Avatar and were in constant danger because of it? That the Prince of the Fire Nation wanted them captured or even killed? In a few hours he would be returning to the ship. Bato spent the rest of the night awake and thinking, barely daring to hope in a world without war and violence.


End file.
